Jukebox
The Jukebox is an activity in the clubhouse in JumpStart 2nd Grade. It is designed to teach money skills and addition at a second grade level. Description CJ will prompt the player to pick a song from the jukebox's song selection. There are sixteen songs to choose from. When a song has been chosen, money must be inserted into the jukebox. Each song has a different cost. CJ will hold out money in his hand. The player must use pennies, nickels, dimes, quarters, and one dollar bills to create the amount needed to pay to hear the song. To insert money into the jukebox, the player must click and drag coins to the coin slot, and dollar bills to the dollars slot. The amount of money currently inserted appears on a small screen on the jukebox. The player can make change by inserting a bill or coin into the change slot. Once the correct sum has been reached, the record will start playing. The activity will cut to the clubhouse, where CJ, Edison, and any animals residing in the clubhouse, can be seen dancing. The user can click on the jukebox again to choose a different song. List of Songs Difficulty level differences *'Level one (Scout)': It is not required to make change to make the sums needed. *'Level two (Explorer)': It will likely be required to make change at least once to make the sums needed. *'Level three (Trailblazer)': It is required to make change at least once to make the sums needed. CJ's Dialogue *"How about another selection." *"Here's some change. Remember to use exact change." *"Oops! You put too much money in! Try again!" *"You did it!" *"Good job!" *"Let's rock!" *"And now for your listening pleasure (title of song)." Digital manual description Select a song from the 16 different tunes the old-fashioned jukebox plays. Put the correct amount of money in to listen to your selection! *Click on the button for the song you want to hear. *Pay for the songs with the money CJ offers by dragging the coins or dollars to the right slot. *Click again to drop the money into the slot. *At the higher level, you will need to make change. Click on a coin or dollar bill and drag it to the change slot. Once change is made, it will automatically return to CJ's outstretched hand. *Click on the Green Arrow to return to the secret Club House. *There are 13 original JumpStart tunes designed to entertain while reinforcing topics such as grammar, science and recycling. (Three are well-known favorites.) Educational and Developmental Benefits This activity uses math skills such as addition, money values, counting money and making change. The amusing songs enhance music appreciation and the lyrics introduce topics ranging from grammar to recycling. Levels 1. Scout: The Scout is not required to make change. 2. Explorer: The Explorer will likely need to make change. 3. Trailblazer: The Trailblazer may have to make change more than once. Gallery 2G cj jamming.png|The jukebox playing music in the clubhouse Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Activities Category:Money (subject) Category:Activities that teach money Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math